


Roadtrip

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hance - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Summer means you have time to take your mom's car and drive to the opposite end of the country





	Roadtrip

“It’s _what?_ ” Hunk’s sunglasses almost fell off his face as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road _and_ resist the urge to throttle Lance at the same time. “You said it was a  _pit stop!_ ”

Lance just waved his hand dismissively, shifting to prop his foot on the dashboard. “C’mon two hours isn’t that bad. And it’s for _Joshua trees_ , Hunk! Joshua trees! National parks! What kind of American are you if you don’t love national parks?”

“A normal one,” Hunk grumbled. Lance didn’t respond, and the warble of the radio filled their silence until Hunk sighed deeply, asking, “What exit, babe?”

“ _Ha!_ One-six-eight, _babe_ ,” Lance sat up, throwing his arm around Hunk as he smacked a kiss against his cheek. 

“Lance! You’re gonna get us _killed!_ ”

* * *

“Ugh, I can’t get this damn thing to work.” Hunk unbuckled his seat belt, leaning forward to squint at the radio that spat static from the old car’s speakers. 

“Just pick a CD, there should be a bunch in there,” Lance pointed to the center console, rubbing his eyes in the glaring headlights of opposing traffic. 

Hunk snorted as he rifled through the cracked jewel cases and free floating discs that mingled with old receipts and sugar packets. “I didn’t realize Selena even _had_ this many albums.”

“Watch it-” Lance warned with a smirk, “You know I was conceived to a Selena song.”

“Ugh, dude,” Hunk faked a wretch, “Did your mom tell you that? That kinda ruins Selena for me-”

Lance snickered, grabbing one of Hunk’s hands as the other popped in a disc labeled ‘ _Sophie’s Jams_.’ Their gazes met for a second before Lance had to tear his away and focus on the road. Hunk sighed contentedly, caressing the back of Lance’s hand with his thumb. A smile curled over Lance’s lips as they drove on through the endless desert, following the moon that loomed low over the dunes.

* * *

“It’s _beautiful_.” 

Lance’s gaze was transfixed by the ocean the sprawled blue and gray before them, lapping the shore and bringing a cold breeze on its waves. Hunk, on the other hand, looked down at the figure that nestled into his shoulder, wide-eyed in an oversize sweatshirt (pulled from Hunk’s luggage, of course.)

“It doesn’t look that much different from _your_ ocean, y’know.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, nudging Hunk in the side. “I _know_ , but- it’s still different. I can’t believe your house is out there somewhere.”

Hunk laughed, “Hawaii is a _long_ way from California. _I_ still can’t believe your mom let us take the car.”

“She’s been looking for an excuse to ditch that hunk of junk for forever,” Lance smirked, reaching down to entwine his fingers with Hunk’s, “I think she was secretly hoping we’d total it in Nebraska or something so she could get a Benz.”

“Then she’ll be mad we only got five flat tires, huh?” Hunk tilted his head with a raised brow.

Lance reached up to catch Hunk’s face, drawing him close. “Still, totally worth it,” he breathed. He felt a chuckle rumbling in Hunk’s chest as they leaned into one another, nuzzling foreheads before their lips met softly against the Pacific backdrop.


End file.
